poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spying for the Big Guy!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Spying for the Big Guy! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) (Bewear and Stufful Jessie: James: Meowth: - - - - - - - - Narrator: Our villians (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Spying for the Big Guy! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bowser: It's Philmac, are you here to foil our plans again?! Dr. Eggman: Wait a minute, you're not Philmac! Dark the Unknown: I'm Dark the Unknown... (Points his arm cannons at the Villains) What are your powers doing here? Megatron (Predacon): We came to get a stasis pod to create a clone of a new member as Predacon. Yes! Dark the Unknown: Knew it. - - - - Dark the Unknown: You, You're that woman who was leading a group of Team Rocket grunts and group of misfit villains. The Neo Matori Matrix, was it? Matori: Correct. Dark the Unknown: - - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: (Talking in his mind) They all got they're Z-Crystals and Z-Rings, this is perfect. - - - - James: - - - - - - Team Rocket & the villians: We're blastin off again! (Dark sees the villains blasting off by Pikachu using Steel type Z-move) Dark the Unknown: Dummies... (He saw Mark EVO and he has evil plan) Dark the Unknown: Perfect I'll disguise myself as Philmac and I'll tell him about Philmac's secrets. (Dark change colors disguising himself as Philmac) Philmac (Dark): Excellent good thing I using Leroy's ability is quite useful to me. (We see Mark EVO Mark EVO: - Philmac (Dark): Mark EVO, there's something I want to tell you. Mark EVO: Sure Philmac, what is it? Philmac (Dark): Can you tell everyone about my secret? Mark EVO: Yeah sure. Philmac (Dark): I've been hiding it for so long and it's time they all know. Mark EVO: Okay go on. Philmac (Dark): Could you tell everyone that I have a crush on Lillie? Mark EVO: Okay I'll do it! Philmac (Dark): Thank you very much. Mark EVO: Anytime, pal. - - Philmac (Dark): Hehe.... you idiot. (He turn back to normal) Dark the Unknown: I know it's a stupid idea, but someone needs to know sooner or later. - Dark the Unknown: Now... real reason why I'm here... - - N.A.N.O.: Mark where were you? Mark EVO: I'm going to talk everyone about his secret. N.A.N.O.: That's goo...What a mintue? What?! Mark EVO: Hey everyone! N.A.N.O.: Mark stop you gonna make Philmac upset when he hear about this. Mark EVO: N.A.N.O.: (But Mark won't listen to N.A.N.O. Mark EVO: Hey guys, guess what? Philmac: Mark what are you doing? Mark EVO: Philmac has secret love with Lillie. Philmac: (Shocked in embarrassment) NOOOO!!!!! MARK!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! ''' Mark EVO: What's wrong Philmac? '''Philmac: YOU SPILLED THE BEANS!!!! ''' '''Mark EVO: '''Wait, What--?! (Philmac tackled Mark and step beating him up while crying) '''Philmac: Why did you break my promise and my secret?! Mark EVO: You told me to tell everyone about it! Emerl: What's going on here?! (Philmac picks up a baseball bat and start swinging at our heroes) Philmac: (Crying ridiculously) IT'S RUINED!! IT'S ALL RUINED!!!! Kiawe: Philmac stop! Ash Ketchum: What are you doing Philmac? Emerl: Enough Philmac! (Philmac puts baseball bat down and crying silly) Gmerl: '''Mark what did you do to Philmac? '''Mark EVO: I didn't do nothing! He's freaking out because I broke his secret! Emerl: (In Eduardo's voice) You did what? Mark EVO: I broke his secret. Gmerl: What are you talking about? Mark EVO: He said he want me to reveal his secret! N.A.N.O: But he told you don't tell everybody. Emerl: Don't tell everybody about what? Mark EVO: I TOLD HALF OF YOUR TEAM THAT PHILMAC HAS SECRET CRUSH ON LILLIE!! (All heroes gasped surprisingly) Emerl: (In Mumble's voice) Wow! Ash Ketchum: (In Lovelace's voice) Really? N.A.N.O.: Oh boy! Philmac: OH NOOOO!!!! (Philmac starts overreacting) Ellie: Philmac calm down! Manny: He told you not tell everyone and you tell them, now look you have done. Granny: Screw up! Mark EVO: Uh oh! Now the whole team knows! Here comes the humiliation on Philmac! Sophocles: We're not laughing at you Philmac. Lillie: Philmac is it true? Philmac: Uhh...!!! Pearl: Philmac are you okay? Philmac: (Talking fast) Well Emerl and Ash it's been fun but I'm heading out somewhere bye! (Philmac runs away but drops a small gift box behind) Mark EVO: Philmac, come back! Lillie: Philmac wait! Emerl: Philmac! Cheetor: Philmac! (Gmerl saw a small gift box) Gmerl: Hey he drop something! Astrid: Is that a gift box? N.A.N.O.: I believe so. What's it for? Mallow: (gasped) It's for you Lillie. Lillie: For me. (Mark picks up the gift and give it to Lillie) Mark EVO: Here you go. Lillie: Thank you. (She opened the gift box and reveal to be a crystal snowflake necklace) Lillie: (gasped) Oh my! (She wear it on her neck.) Hiccup: Wow! Ash Ketchum: Where did he get that? Mark EVO: Philmac got that back at Malie City. He wanted it as a surprised loveable gift for Lillie. Mallow: Wow, how sweet of him. (Lillie is so happy for Philmac) Lillie: I gonna tell Philmac and thank him for a beautiful gift. - - Mark EVO: We gotta find him. All heroes: Yeah! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Villians: Who's that Pokemon? It's Heracross! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night) Megatron (Predacon): - Waspinator: - - - - Megatron (Predacon): (evil laugh) Welcome yes! Welcome Transmetal II Dinobot a new body and a mind as a Predacon. (Waspinator got scared as Dinobot II evil grin to see a new world) Waspinator: Waspinator don't like new lizard bot. Ash Ketchum: I have to agree with you Waspinator. (All heroes appear) Ash Ketchum: In fact we don't like your nasty idea Megatron. Team Rocket & the villians: It's the twerps! Megatron (Predacon): Ah we have company and good timing too. Dinobot go attack a boy and his partner Pikachu. (Transmetal II Dinobot prepare to attack on Ash and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires his attack, but Dinobot II dodge it quickly and hit Pikachu by using his tail) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Goku: Ash look out! (Ash look at Dinobot II and then he start to finish him off for good as all heroes horrored) Ash Ketchum: That half core of the spark it belongs to Rampage. Megatron (Predacon): That's right boy I did use his half spark of Rampage. Yes! Dinobot you may start the feast. N.A.N.O.: Try to add spicy spark for this one. Gargo Star Shooter! (He fire his attack and hit Dinobot II, the villians, Predacons, and Megatron (Predacon).) Ash Ketchum: Thanks N.A.N.O. I own you. N.A.N.O.: Anytime Ash. Cheetor: N.A.N.O. look out behind you. (But it was too late Dinobot II look at N.A.N.O. and then hit him by using his tail) White Tiger Ranger: Quick hide here. (They hide just in time) N.A.N.O.: Ash is that another Dinobot? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, looks like Megatron created a clone. Dinobot: Off course he's nothing, but a clone. Depth Charge: You're right Ash, transmetalize alien device did the work. Optimus Primal: Well that's just prime. (Dinobot II transform into robot form and look to his new form he accidently shoot his own finger by his own attack) Thomas H. Norstein: So Ash what's your plan? Ash Ketchum: (he look at the transmetal device) We must get the transmetal device off the machine. Garnet: Good idea Ash. Pearl: That'll work. Yellow Eagle Ranger: That's exactly what I was think and I like that idea Ash. Alright guys! All heroes: (nodded agree) (Dinobot II about to fire his attack, but they dodge it quickly. N.A.N.O. get on Predacon float mobile and start flying) N.A.N.O.: Yeah baby! (He hit Dinobot II and knock him down. He grab transmetal device from the machine) Blossom catch! (He tosses to Blossom and she catch it) Blossom: I got it! Bowser: Get that device back! Terrasaur: I'll get it for you Bowser. (He start go to chasing Blossom) Blossom: Buttercup! (She tosses to Buttercup and she caught it and then Terrasaur chasing Buttercup instead) Buttercup: Bubbles! (She tosses to Bubbles and she catch it and then Terrasaur chasing Bubbles next.) Ash Ketchum: Come on Hiccup Bubbles need our help. Hiccup: You got it Ash. (Ash and Hiccup hop on Toothless, start flying and start chasing after Terrasaur. They fly pass Terrasaur and Bubbles saw Ash and Hiccup it is time.) Bubbles: Ash catch! (She tosses to Ash and caught it.) Ash Ketchum: I got it! Hiccup: Good catch Ash! Terrasaur: Now I got you. (Terrasaur is about to attack Ash and Hiccup) Ash Ketchum: Oh no you don't Terrasaur. Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fire his attack, while Toothless and Light Fury fires plasma blast and hit Terrasaur really hard and been defeated.) Ash Ketchum: I got transmetal device now let's get out of here. (He give thumbs up for N.A.N.O.) Great job N.A.N.O.! Optimus Primal: You heard Ash, let's go,go, go! Nigel Uno: You heard him everybody fall back mission accompublish. N.A.N.O.: Wait until I tell Emerl,and Philmac about it was Dark who responible to tell his secret. You guys go I'll catch up. Abigal Lincolin: Alright N.A.N.O. just be careful. (All heroes are leaving. Megatron (Predacon) is angry because N.A.N.O. who ruined his plans as he fire his attack and hit N.A.N.O. by the machine.) N.A.N.O.: (In Cheetor's voice) Ow! Aaha! (All heroes gasp horror) Ash Ketchum: N.A.N.O.! Hiccup: Oh no! (As N.A.N.O. screamed and started to spin round,round,and round and feeling pain as it started to blow it up.) Izzy Izumi: What's happening? Rhinox: It's gonna blow! Optimus Primal: Beast mode Maximals because it's about to explode. Ash Ketchum: Brace yourselves everyone! Sakura Avalon: Shield card come to my aid! Use the shield to protect our friends. Shield release and disspell! (She activate the shield and protect all heroes and herself as N.A.N.O. still trapped and spin in the machine and then big explosion.) All villians: Aaaah! (as they fall and knock out cold) (As Bewear grabbed unconscious Team Rocket and the villians and take them back to den.) (When the smoke clears all heroes were not hurt and not get damage, but still okay) Sora Takenouchi: Everyone are you alright? Tai Kamiya: Yeah we're okay. Matt Ishia: We're still here. Mimi Tachikawa: That was scary. Joe Kido: What was that? Cheetor: Talk about a big explosion good thing we're not damage thing or two. Rattrap: You said pal talk about a close call. Li Showron: Thanks Sakura. Po the Panda: Yeah thank you. Sakura Avalon: Your welcome. Hiccup: Ash are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Yeah I'm okay. Tigartron: I'm glad we're not do that again. Drago: I agree with you Tigartron. Starfire: (gasped) What happen to N.A.N.O.? Optimus Prime: We have to find him quick. Ash Ketchum: N.A.N.O.! Tai Kamiya: N.A.N.O.! Agumon: Oh, N.A.N.O.! Dan Kuso: N.A.N.O.! Matt Ishia: N.A.N.O.! Littlefoot: N.A.N.O.! Ducky: N.A.N.O.! Cera: Where are you? Petrie: N.A.N.O. come out come out where ever you be? Robin: N.A.N.O.! Cyborg: N.A.N.O.! Bloom: N.A.N.O.! Abigal Lincolin: N.A.N.O.! Ellie: N.A.N.O.! Goku: N.A.N.O. can you hear us? Sakura Avalon: N.A.N.O.! Izzy Izumi: N.A.N.O. where are you? Ash Ketchum: N.A.N.O.! (he saw a piece of shoulder blade of N.A.N.O. and he gasped) Hey guys come here quick. (All heroes run towards Ash as he found something.) Hiccup: What is it Ash? Valka: You found something? Goku: Is something wrong Ash? (He pick up a piece of his shoulder blade and show to his friends and family) Optimus Primal: Ash is something happened to N.A.N.O.? Ash Ketchum: Yeah,and I'm sorry everyone, but I'm afraid N.A.N.O. is gone. (All heroes gasp horror) Optimus Primal: No! Kari Kamiya: Oh no N.A.N.O.! Ellie: He's gone! Sid: I can't believe it! Tigress: He saved us. Master Shifu: He saved us all. Ducky: Poor N.A.N.O.! Poor, poor N.A.N.O.! Buck: He's gone what are we so pose to doing now? Ash Ketchum: Let's go back home and tell Emerl and Philmac a bad news. (All heroes agree and went back home in Professor Kukui's house) (Cut to see Emerl is fully heal from Healing Chamber) Professor Kukui: There you go Emerl you look good as new. Emerl: Thank you Professor and you too Philmac and Mark. Philmac: Your welcome Emerl. Mark EVO: Anytime sir. (Then they saw Ash, his friends, and his family are back home safe and sound) Professor Kukui: Ash thank goodness you and friends are okay. Philmac: Ash, everyone I'm so sorry for hiding my secret from you including Lillie. Can you and friends please forgive me? Ash Ketchum: Off course we forgive Philmac cause we're your friends and friends always stick together til the end. Hiccup: Lillie really loves your gift she'll talk with you later tomorrow. Philmac: Thanks you guys. Maui: Your welcome. Emerl: I'm glad to hear it. (Philmac know its N.A.N.O. is not here.) Philmac: Where's N.A.N.O.? (Ash including his friends and family are sad about what happened to N.A.N.O.) Emerl: Ash, guys what's wrong? It's something happened to N.A.N.O.? Ash Ketchum: (sadly nod and then he give a piece of shoulder blade of N.A.N.O. to Philmac) Philmac: Is that shoulder blade belong to N.A.N.O.? (All heroes sadly nodded) Philmac: Ash, what happened to him? Ash Ketchum: N.A.N.O. sacrifice himself to save us and now he's gone. (Emerl,Philmac,Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet,G-merl, and Mark EVO shocked horror) Hiccup: We got transmetal device from Megatron, Team Rocket, and the villians. Cheetor: And then N.A.N.O. been hit by Megatron and struck on the machine and then big explosion, and then blew it into pieces. Depth Charge: Your friend is tough robot when he went his mission with us all alone. Dinobot: N.A.N.O. was a brave robot and he have a great honor. Professor Kukui: I'm so sorry Emerl for you lost your team and your friend. Emerl: It's alright Professor Kukui. (to Ash and the others) And thanks for telling us Ash and the rest of you. Great job! (to Mark EVO) I told you Mark you go with Ash and the others and take your friend N.A.N.O. with you and you left him alone, now because of you we lost N.A.N.O. Mark EVO: Because of me? Oh no don't blame me Emerl it was all because of his own mistake. All Heroes: What?! Gloria: You kidding us Mark? Cheetor: Mark how could you? Mark EVO: Now guys let me explain. Starfire: We cannot believe what you have done today not just disobey your master and friend Emerl, but you deceive all the rest of your team and your friends. Mark EVO: What are you saying? Garnet: What Starfire is trying to say is true, you lie to us. Mark EVO: (In Flik's voice) No, no, no! I didn't... Philmac: You lied Mark, you lied to him, you lied to your friends, you lied to your teams, you lied to Ash's classmate, you lied to Professor Kukui, and you lied to me. And I'm a blind I believing you. Ash Ketchum: Oh, Philmac we found out who's responsible for telling your secret love with Lillie it was Dark the Unknown. Philmac: WHAT?! Mark EVO: Dark did this? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, case you didn't know he using you as disguise. Mark EVO: What?! That means N.A.N.O. is telling the truth. ???: That's right Mark he did. (Commander Samson and his partner Kudamon appear) The Data Squad: Commander! Emerl: Ash how did you know it was Dark? Thomas H. Norstein: Ash knew somethings wrong around here, so he asked me to call Commander and use his security camera. Commander Samson: That's right Thomas, Ash knew it was Dark behind all this by using a disguise himself as Philmac. You did great job today Ash well done. Ash Ketchum: Thank you sir, and Mark you should have know better you never talked to our new enemy in disguise. Kudamon: He's right, Mark you should never tell your new enemy in disguise from his secret from your friend. And you let your guard down did you? Mark EVO: Yeah, I guess so. Optimus Primal: Philmac trust you to keep his secret from our enemies including us and now we know it. Philmac: Yeah,and now you broke my secret and my promise. Mark EVO: GRR!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT DARK HAS ALL OF YOUR MEMORIES! Rattrap: And that's why you lost because of your mistakes not N.A.N.O. Mark EVO: Why you! (Philmac then points his ray gun at the back of Mark's head) Mark EVO: Philmac! Philmac: That's Enough! (He put his ray gun away.) Philmac: Rattrap's right Mark it's your mistakes, well I hope you're happy now, cause I'm not and it's all your fault Mark. (Philmac walk furious into Kukui's house.) Emerl: Come on guys let's go inside and have dinner. Ash & the others: Okay! (As our heroes went inside the house except Mark EVO and Gmerl, before Emerl go inside.) Emerl: And Mark you're grounded til you been defeated by Megatron. (Emerl went inside the Kukui's house. Mark began to cry and realized what he have done wrong.) Mark EVO: (sobbed) Oh N.A.N.O.! (he weep his tears) Philmac's right it's my fault Gmerl, I was rough on him I thought he don't want to tell everybody about my friend secret, but I didn't listen. And now he's gone I'm the one who blame. Gmerl: Don't lose hope Mark I'm sure you'll find him and he'll forgive and so do Philmac. (Then Gmerl went inside Kukui's house and Mark look up the stars wondering what happened to N.A.N.O.) Mark EVO: N.A.N.O. where are you? (Meanwhile at the storm N.A.N.O. survived from big explosion, but he's really badly injuried and damage.) N.A.N.O.: (grunt and then screamed) (N.A.N.O. look himself what's happening, then feeling more pain, and then suddenly his leg glowing light blue as it started to transform.) (Cut to see Team Rocket Secret base) Rampage: You gave this the core of my spark?! I shall rip it from it's chest and restore it within me! (As Rampage starts to attack Dinobot II, he opened his chest and then Rampage starts to feel the pain) Megatron (Predacon): As you see that would not be easy - - - - (Later at midnight all heroes fast a sleep except Mark EVO still awake and walk quietly) Mark EVO: (quiet) Hang on N.A.N.O. I'm gotta find you. (He was going out, but then Philmac show up) Mark EVO: Eek! Philmac: Mark where are you going? Mark EVO: I'm going to find N.A.N.O. Philmac: No you aren't, Emerl said you're grounded. (Talking to himself) Which it's kinda dumb idea to say to him. He could've just said "You're on lockdown till further notice." Mark EVO: But Philmac, it's my fault and I'm fixing my own mistake. I have to go find him. Philmac: You can't you lied to him, you lied to your friends, you lied to your classmate, and especially you lied to me. Mark EVO: I said I'm sorry Philmac, I should never trust your evil clone to telling your secret and what I did was wrong. I have no excuse. Can you please forgive for what I've done? Philmac: Fine... but I'm going with you. Mark EVO: Thanks pal. Philmac: ... (Sighs) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Gah! Are you guys doing here? Takato Matsuki: We came to rescue you and Philmac. Philmac: No, It's dangerous. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Dark looks at Takato Matsuki and Jeri Katou) Dark the Unknown: You two are gonna pay for this!!! WarGrowlmon: You leave them alone Dark or I'll make you. Dark the Unknown: Will see about that? (Before they attack on heroes, they heard a howling) Philmac: What was that? Mark EVO: A howl? (Then suddenly a winged-cyber beast appear in nowhere) Rampage: What is that creature? Dark the Unknown: I don't know - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Ash, Hiccup,Pikachu, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Cheetor, Optimus Primal, Wild Force Red Lion Ranger, and Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger appear came to the rescue.) Ash Ketchum: Hang on Takato,Jeri, Mark, and Philmac we'll get you out. Wild Force Red Ranger: I got you Philmac. Philmac: Thanks Cole. Astrid: What is that creature? (They saw a mysterious winged-cyber beast stared our heroes one by one until it howling and fly away) Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger: Ash do you sense this winged cyber creature? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I do. And I sense this going to get next new level our experience. Hiccup: This changes everything. Optimus Primal: Yeah! (Back on Professor Kukui's house) Professor Kukui: Mark, where have you been? Professor Burnet: We were so worried about you. Emerl: You're a lot trouble Mark. Mark EVO: I know sir, I'm sorry sir, and I'm sorry everyone for worried about me. Garnet: We all accept your apology Mark. Emerl: We also accept your apology for lied to us and fix your own mistake, but you're still grounded. For now on we'll asked Kiawe for training camp with him and Sophocles, and you will help Kiawe's family on his farm for one day. Mark EVO: Yes sir. Ash Ketchum: Well you were gone looking for N.A.N.O., we call the North Wind and help us out for tomorrow. Meanwhile you'll helping the farm with Kiawe's family, well the North Wind do your work. Mark EVO: The N...North Wind Ash. Emerl: Yes, Mark they'll good friends with Ash, Skipper, and the others. They'll stay together and stick with a plan as their team like us. The North Wind never left their own team and friends behind. Philmac: They also never break their promise and never trust the villians in disguise. Emerl: Yes, you're right about that Philmac. Great job! Philmac: Thank you Emerl. (Professor Kukui saw a shadowy figure) Professor Kukui: What is that? Sakura Avalon: Ampharos lights on! (Ampharos nod and light on her tail) Madison Taylor: Is that? Bokomon: Oh my could it be? (The shadowy figure was N.A.N.O. is still hurt) Ash Ketchum: N.A.N.O.! Philmac: N.A.N.O. he's alive! Emerl: N.A.N.O.! N.A.N.O.: (grunt) I'm so glad you all okay. (N.A.N.O. passed down on the floor) Cole Evans: N.A.N.O.! (They ran to N.A.N.O. and help him back inside the house) Optimus Primal: Rhinox code Matrix! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Next morning Team Rocket) Jessie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Meilin's Tranquill evolves into Unfezant and Eli's Elgyem evolves into Beheeyem. Megatron leader of the Predacons created a clone of Dinobot II as Transmetal 2. (Suddenly they hear a beep Matori: - (Bewear crush (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts